


Life Is...

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is many things, and not just strange. Short stories of life, love, and laughter between the ladies of Blackwell Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max used to have simple nights. But with Chloe in her life, nothing was that simple anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Life is Strange.

There were three things Max Caulfield was certain of in the world: she was a hipster, Victoria was a grade-A bitch, and Chloe Price was disaster waiting to happen. That is why she was not at all surprised when she was woken to the sound of the punk rocker clambering into her dorm at the ungodly hour of 1:17 in the morning.

Max sighed and rolled over just in time to see Chloe quietly lowering the window, as though she hadn't woken up half the dorm with her sad attempt at being a ninja. "And good morning to you, too, Chloe."

"Jesus shit!" Max had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing at the sight of Chloe leaping nearly a foot in the air and stumbling over her own feet, crashing to the ground. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Max raised an eyebrow. "I live here?" There was a pause before Chloe muttered 'I live here.' in a mocking tone under her breath. Max rolled her eyes and got into a sitting position. "So, what is it this time?"

Chloe let out a long, weary sigh before flopping onto the floor. "Step-douche was ramping it up to eleven. I had to get out of there before I lost it. And so I figured, why not pay the best girlfriend in the world a visit?"

Max was thankful that the dim light of her dorm concealed her blush. "First you sneak into my dorm–badly–and now you flatter me. Why do I feel like you want more than a place to crash for the night?"

Chloe was on her in seconds, pinning her to the bed. The punk's eyes locked onto her own and she licked her lips with barely hidden lust that bordered on ravenous hunger. "Because I do." she purred, causing shivers to run down Max's spine. "I'm fucking horny, Caulfield, and I need you to cure what ails me."

"'Ails'?" chuckled Max, not minding at all that she was currently at the mercy of a randy punk rocker with a moral compass in the yellow zone. "Someone's vocabulary leveled up."

Chloe responded by lightly flicking Max's ear, making her yelp. "Smartass."

"You always tell me how much you love my ass." replied the hipster, grinning ear to ear. She yelped again seconds later when she felt Chloe's slender hands work their way under the sheets to cup her, as the rocker so charmingly stated at one point, 'bitchin' apple booty'.

"That's 'cuz I do." Chloe moved her hands up to Max's waist and pulled the girl in for a kiss, Max almost immediately pulling away. "The hell, what's wrong?"

The hipster wiped her mouth and gagged. "Your breath reeks of cigarettes."

"…And that's…bad?"

"Yeah, it's bad!" Max quietly screamed. "I don't want my mouth to smell like the first act of an after-school special."

Chloe rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. "Christ, do you want me to take a mint or something?" Her question was answered a moment later when Max held up a peppermint, popping it into Chloe's mouth.

"The shit I have to go through to get laid." Chloe muttered grumpily, sucking on the candy.

Max got up and pulled the punk-rocker into a kiss, relishing the warm wetness of her girlfriend's tongue mixed with the sweetness of the mint. As she pulled away, she stuck out her tongue and winked at the flabbergasted blue-haired girl. "Admit it. I'm worth it."

A cheeky grin crossed Chloe's face as she pinned down the hipster again, moving her hands up her shirt. "Damn right you are."


	2. Passable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast can sure go from zero to rewind pretty damn fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Life is Strange.

The mornings where the Price family were half-asleep were always the quietest. Chloe was too under to be her usual biting self, David was barely awake to criticize anyone, and Joyce…well, there wasn't much difference, but nonetheless; half-asleep Price family, much happier Max, and a much quieter breakfast.

Chloe was numbly sawing into a stack of pancakes with the wrong end of a butterknife, eyes lidded and listless. Joyce was looking over a Reader's Digest at nothing in particular, and David had been stirring an empty coffee cup for about fifteen minutes.

Max wasn't able to escape the early-morning doldrums, either; the half-asleep miasma seemed to infect her as well. And it was her lack of attention to the rest of the world that led to the following exchange.

"Hey," grumbled Chloe through a mouthful of pancake. "Pass the butter, would you, daddy?"

"Sure." spoke Max and David at the same time, both hands reaching towards the butter dish.

There was roughly a two-second pause where the universe itself hit some sort of cosmic speed bump, and the half-asleep miasma that seemed to infest the Price household dissipated almost immediately.

Chloe dropped her knife in shock, cheeks flaming red and heart pounding like a Metallica drummer. David turned slowly to face Max, a mixture of shock, fury, and confusion plastered on his face. Joyce's eyes were as wide as the plates breakfast was served on, and though her lips were drawn in a tight line, she was on the verge of bursting into laughter.

"What did you just say?" came David's voice in a quavering whisper.

But Max was already concentrating, and the edges of her sight began to ripple…

"Hey, pass the butter, would you, daddy?"

"Sure." spoke David, and this time Max kept her voice and hands to herself. Butter was passed, breakfast continued, and no one called the police. And Max was much more awake.


End file.
